Away from Home
by tagsitesau
Summary: AU - After being a pilot for ten years Callie is starting to loose interest in living out of a suitcase. Can Callie convince Arizona that she is actually looking for a real relationship?
1. Chapter 1

AN - Hi this is my first fan fic so I really hope you enjoy where the story goes and I really appreciate any reviews.

* * *

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman, welcome aboard US Airlines flight 220 to New York. Today your captain is Mark Sloan and I am First Officer Callie Torres. The flight time today will be about 3 hours making our arrival to New York just after 6pm. We trust that you have an enjoyable flight, if you need anything our cabin crew will be happy to assist you. We will give you an update from the flight deck on our descent. Have an enjoyable flight."

"I can't wait to get to the hotel." Callie said after she she finished her cabin announcement.

Callie had wanted to be a pilot since she was about five but this career choice was not encouraged by her father. He had wanted her to become a lawyer, doctor or CEO but eventually he had accepted her decision to join the world of aviation. Callie had always loved flying and her love of flight only increased when she joined the flight academy. She continued to love flying and her job until recently. Having been a commercial pilot for 10 years and now in her early 30s she was becoming tired of the lifestyle. Living out of a suitcase was fun in her twenties and she had made the most of the carefree lifestyle it presented by having commitment free flings with numerous women around the country.

Callie had shied away from trying to have a real relationship for so long because her job made it too difficult. Heidi was the one woman that she tried to have a relationship with but that quickly ended when Heidi became far too insecure about Callie being away most nights of the week. Since Heidi she hadn't got into any real relationships to shield herself from the inevitable hurt. But now she craved finding someone and a place to call home. Callie wanted to spend more than three nights a week in her own bed and she wanted to actually start living her life without being constantly by herself.

"Cheer up Torres, we are staying in New York tonight you had fun with that red head last time" Mark said trying to cheer her up after noticing the Latina had been distant on their past few shifts.

"Shut-up Mark, lets just do the checks so we can takeoff' Callie said not in the mood to deal with Mark's comments today.

Callie and the rest of the crew arrived at the hotel later that evening and checked in before beginning their nightly routine, which started with dinner and drinks at the hotel bar. The crews became like family when they were away with a silent understanding that they would all meet at the bar and socialise. After enjoying a quick bath in her well-appointed room, Callie made her way downstairs to have drinks with the rest of her crew wishing she could just stay in the room and watch a movie.

"Torres, what do you want to drink?" Mark yell across the bar as Callie walked in towards their table.

Mark and Callie had been best friends ever since she started working for USA airlines he took her under his wing and helped her deal with the comments she dealt with from some of the other pilots for being a female pilot. He had become her family over the last ten years and helped put Callie back together after her relationship breakdown with Heidi. He may of gone a bit too far when Callie started to pick up on some of his womanizing ways but they always had each other's back. They were fortunate that the airline tried to keep crews together believing it allowed for a strong team building environment so Callie and Mark were in the cockpit together most weeks.

Mark and Callie spent the evening with the rest of their crew laughing, joking and dancing until Mark started chatting up a woman at the bar immediately introducing himself as a pilot. Mark knew this worked all the time so sure enough they quickly left the bar.

After several more drinks Callie decided Mark was right she needed to get over herself and loosen up. She made her way to the bar and stood beside a woman sitting by herself to order her drink.

"Hi, looks like you guys are having a fun night. Special occasion?" She asked looking over the Callie's table seeing the laughter from the remaining crew. Callie looked over and noticed that from the outside everyone at her table looked so happy but Callie knew how lonely their life actually was.

"No not really we are just here overnight for work" Callie said snapping out of her thoughts smiling at the woman.

"Are you a flight attendant?" the woman asked leaning over closer to Callie who was still standing by the bar.

"Ah…no what makes you think that?" Callie laughed taking a sip of her wine giving the woman a sly grin.

"Well, I know a lot of flight attendants stay here and you are incredibly sexy"

"I'm a pilot" Callie simply said knowing that Mark was right the pilot thing works almost all the time.

The woman swallowed clearly aroused by this new information and Callie gave a knowing smile. The two women spent the next half an hour laughing, flirting and dancing. Their suggestive touching started innocently at the bar with simple hand grazes but quickly escalated as they made their way to the dance floor. On the dance floor Callie pulled the women into her front, hips swaying the the beat and put her arms around the woman whispering into her ear that they should get out of there. Callie noticed the woman's breath hitch as her warm breath ran over her neck. The woman turned around in Callie's arms and hungrily captured her lips to answer the question.

Waking up in her hotel the next morning, Callie groaned as she looked over to the alarm clock seeing it was only 6.30. Not needing to leave the hotel until 10am for her next flight she closed her eyes to try and get some more sleep. Drifting back to sleep she felt something shift in her bed and an arm drape across her waist. Callie rolled over and saw the naked woman in her bed lying on her stomach with the sheet draped across her waist. She lay in the bed thinking about her night with Kate or Katherine and sighed as she wished she could have more than a night of meaningless sex.

At least when she finished work tonight she would be home in Boston and able to sleep in her own bed for the first time in a week.

* * *

AN - Ok so no Arizona in this chapter because I really wanted to establish Callie's background in the story to start. Arizona will appear in the next chapter I promise. I appreciate any reviews. Should I keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

After actually enjoying her days off in Boston, Callie felt refreshed when she signed on for work. Walking through the airport Callie and Mark were back to their usual joking ways which often revolved around them watching people check them out at the airport in their uniforms. Mark got much more caught up in the fact he was a pilot than Callie did but she still enjoyed going along with the jokes and knowing people were checking them out.

After three flights for the day, Mark and Callie were in Dallas enjoying a drink at the bar. Their days seemed to turn into a blur when they had several legs, Callie couldn't really remember where they had been today. Callie just knew she was in Dallas at yet another hotel bar. Callie and Mark were sitting at a table with the rest of the crew discussing work and their plans for the rest of the night. Mark left the table with Lexie to try and convince her to give him yet another chance at a relationship. After Mark and Lexie had left the table, Callie was now sitting with the rest of the crew. Most the flight attendants she worked with were young generally in their early twenties and insisted on talking about their exciting lifestyles and clubbing. Bored with the conversation from the flight attendants at her table Callie excused herself and decided to have a few drinks alone at the bar before heading to her room for the night.

Enjoying her wine in peace she said goodbye to the women as they left the bar for what would be another big night out. Callie shook her head knowing they would all be hung over for their shifts tomorrow making them impossible to deal with. Sitting at the bar enjoying her own company she noticed another woman sitting alone. The woman was beautiful but behind the smile she was giving to the bar tender as he handed her a drink she looked just about as sad and lonely as Callie felt. Callie looked at the woman for a moment when she noticed the gorgeous blonde haired blue eyed women looked her way and gave her the most amazing dimpled smile. Breaking the eye contact, Callie looked at the time Callie and decided it was time to head back to the room to get some sleep for tomorrows flights. She noticed the woman shift in her stool what she got up from her seat. This woman was preparing for Callie to go and start a conversation. In that moment Callie decided she couldn't leave the bar until she spoke to this woman.

"Hi" Callie said. All of a sudden she felt nervous and awkward after the women looked at her with those stunning eyes.

"Hi" the blonde replied.

"Can I sit?" Callie asked wondering where all her usual charm had gone.

"Sure, you didn't want to go out with your friends?" the woman asked.

"No, they are going to a club that doesn't let people in over the age of 24" Callie said with a laugh.

"Then what brings you to a hotel bar in Dallas?" The women asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'm from Boston here on work" Callie replied.

"I'm from Boston too, here for the night for work. I'm leaving in the morning. I'm Arizona".

"I'm Callie, what do you do?"

"I'm a flight attendant, for USA Airlines I just transferred from the international routes to domestic. Tomorrow will be my first flight on the domestic runs."

Callie almost choked on her drink. She had heard that a new fight attendant would be joining her crew tomorrow. She didn't think Arizona was a flight attendant because most women get sick of the lifestyle by their mid twenties.

"I'm a pilot for USA Airlines, are you on flight 23 tomorrow?" Callie asked knowing that this hotel was occupied by a few different crews tonight.

"Yes. So you are Calliope" Arizona said with a brilliant smile.

"Umm. How did you know my name" Callie asked confused.

"I saw it on the flight sheet for tomorrow. It's beautiful it suits you" Arizona simply replied.

Wait is she hitting on me Callie thought to herself. Callie couldn't wait to get to know this woman, she was beautiful and charming and understood her lifestyle.

"Can I get you a drink" Callie asked trying to turn on the charm.

"No thanks, Calliope. I really should get to bed. I'm not as young as the rest of my crew" Arizona said laughing.

"Sure. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Calliope. I can't wait to work with you" She said with a wink.

As Arizona left the bar, Callie couldn't help but grin taking in the sight before her walking away. She was wearing the most incredible blue knee length dress that showed off her stunning curves and toned legs. Callie licked her lips before taking a final sip of her wine also thinking how she couldn't wait to work with Arizona.

Callie woke up the next morning actually excited to get to work and spend some more time with the beautiful blonde from last night. As she left her room she saw the blonde also making her way to the elevator. Picking up her pace she caught up with the blonde as the doors opened with a chime.

"How was the rest of your night? Did you talk to that brunette eyeing you from across the bar" Arizona teased stepping into the elevator.

"It was fine. No I just went back to my room" Callie said. Wondering where that statement had come from.

"Ohh.. I've heard all about you Calliope Torres. Flight attendants talk you know" Arizona teased.

Arizona had felt an attraction to Callie the second she saw her last night. There was something about the sexy Latina. Callie was hot and a pilot making her even more attractive but Arizona had promised herself she wouldn't date pilots anymore. They were all the same they couldn't commit to a relationship and they all played around behind their partner's backs. Arizona had experienced it herself and consoled other flight attendants who had experienced the same thing. All Arizona could think about at the bar last night was joining Callie in her room that's why she needed to create distance between herself and Callie.

"I'm not like that." Callie immediately defended.

"Please Calliope. I know what pilots are like, you are all the same." Arizona said not believing what Callie was saying.

'Ohh shit now she thinks I'm a player' Callie said stepping off the elevator.

* * *

AN - Let me know what you think. I thought I would upload the first few chapters fairly quickly before I make longer entries to see if there is interest in the story. Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

When Callie woke up this morning she was sure Arizona was interested after the way they had flirted at the bar last night but that was before the incident in the elevator.

Arizona was introducing herself to the rest of the crew as they waited in the lobby for their transfer. When the transfer arrived Callie was finalising her checkout and was the last to join the group in the taxi. Climbing onto the Maxi Taxi, Callie smile when she realised the only seat left was next to Arizona. Callie sat down and said a simple hi when Arizona gave her an empty smile. Arizona immediately turned to look out the window and pop in her headphones. Callie was sitting in the taxi with her mind racing and confused by Arizona's hot and cold behaviour. The ten-minute ride to the airport felt like hours as Callie sat confused by the hot and cold signals she was receiving from Arizona.

Arizona spent the ten-minute ride looking out the window not listening to any music. She knew she needed to stay away from Callie before she got drawn into her warm dark eyes. Knowing if she looked the Latina in the eye she would need all her strength to stop herself from kissing those soft looking plump lips.

Callie stepped into the flight deck and got organised for the day before starting the checks for their first flight.

"Have you met Blondie?" Mark asked.

"Ahh yea. She seems alright" Callie replied not wanting to talk about Arizona.

"Yea. I'm going to try my luck tonight in Portland" Mark said with a sly grin.

'Here we go' Callie thought. Mark made a habit of trying to get with the new members of the crew. Usually Callie didn't care when Mark tried his moves but for some reason she hated him talking about Arizona in that way.

"What about Lexie?" Callie asked.

"She won't take me back and requested to be transferred to a new crew last week. She will transfer on the next roster that's why Blondie has started."

On the final flight of the day, Callie needed to stretch her legs during the cruise. ON her way back from the bathroom, she passed through the galley and saw Arizona making some drinks. Callie hadn't spoken to Arizona since her rude attitude in the taxi and she didn't really feel like talking to the blonde right now. After exchanging awkward hellos and small talk about previous visits to Portland they hit some turbulence causing Callie to fall forward and press her front into Arizona who was held steady by the bench.

Arizona's breath hitched and couldn't help but look into those brown orbs she had been avoiding all day. Callie looked into Arizona's eyes and subconsciously licked her lips causing Arizona to loose control and lean in. They immediately broke away when another flight attendant walked in asking if they had more peanuts.

"Umm.. I better head off" Callie said moving back increasing the distance between them.

"Yea. I better get back to it" Arizona answered.

After Callie had made her way back to the flight deck, Arizona let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. This is going to be difficult she thought to herself.

Callie was relaxing in her hotel bath after they arrived in Portland before she was due to meet the crew downstairs for dinner. Callie couldn't take her thoughts off the stunning blonde and their almost kiss in the galley today she wanted to know what those soft pink lips felt like. She knew Arizona wanted her she just couldn't work out why she was acting so distant. For the first time in a long time, Callie was excited to join the crew for drinks tonight and spend some more time with Arizona.

Callie went out of her way to sit next to Arizona to learn more about this confusing woman. During the dinner Arizona went out of her way to talk to anyone else but Callie, laughing and joking with her new friends. Callie excused herself and made her way to the bathroom, washing her hands she turned around when she heard the door fly open and she the angry looking blonde she couldn't stop thinking about.

"You need to stop doing that" Arizona demanded.

"Doing what?" Callie asked not sure where this was going.

"That" Arizona demanded.

"I'm going to have to get you to use your words" Callie said smugly.

"You … you keep looking at me like you want to see me naked" Arizona accused.

"I do want to see you naked" Callie said moving closer to a now nervous looking Arizona.

"I haven't stopped thinking about seeing you naked since I met you". Callie whispered leaning down into her ear.

"Oh you are so frustrating" Arizona complained as Callie left the bathroom.

Walking back to the table, Callie had some confidence in her stride. 'Yea she wants me' Callie smiled to herself.

After the evening in Portland, Callie and Arizona had been on different shifts but the blonde was still occupying the Latina's thoughts. She was confused by her feelings towards Arizona, did she really want her or was she enjoying this little game. Callie couldn't help but enjoy how flustered the blonde became whenever she was around. It was 10 pm and Callie was excited to get to the hotel and relax. She had two nights in San Francisco before she was due to work again.

Mark had texted her earlier to say his crew was due to arrive in about an hour and they should meet in the bar to catch up. As she entered the bar she noticed the stunning blonde sitting alone. Deciding to cautiously approach Arizona, she made her way over and sat down beside the blonde.

"Hi. When did you get in" Callie asked trying to stay on neutral ground.

"Ahh.. Hi about 2 hours ago. I'm here for two nights before an early start on Wednesday"

"Me too. Then a long day then I have a 5 day break at home I can't wait" Callie replied.

After settling into their first real conversation, Callie loved listening to Arizona talk about her time working for the international airline.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow night" Callie blurted out.

"Callie. I can't. I don't date the pilots" Arizona said.

Callie looked defeated and Arizona could tell Callie was putting on a fake smile. Callie response with a simple ok and quickly finished her drink before getting up to leave Arizona. She had made herself clear and Callie's ego couldn't help but feel a little bruised about being rejected so bluntly.

"Callie" Arizona said grabbing her hand knowing she had broken Callie's spirit.

"Don't Arizona. It's fine have a good night" Callie said leaving the bar.

When Callie got back to her room, she grabbed a drink and changed out of her clothes into the robe to relax for the night. Callie sat on the balcony wondering how her life had become isolated. She felt like an island surrounded by sharks. Hearing a knock at the door, Callie snapped out of her thoughts. Assuming it was room service she went to open the door still in her robe with a wine in her hand.

"Hi, you can just put it over there" Callie said before looking up.

"Umm ok" Arizona said looking at her with those blue eyes and smile.

Arizona pushed past Callie making her way into the room and sitting on the bed. Callie stood there dumbfounded by the boldness of the women who just barged into her room without an invitation. Shutting the door she turned around and looked at Arizona sitting in the bed with her legs cross in the black dress cut just above the knee that showed off her toned legs which were now sitting on Callie's bed. Callie swallowed and walked to the other side of the room aware of the fact she needed to keep her distance.

"What are you doing here Arizona?" Callie asked folding her arms.

"I just wanted to explain myself"

Callie just stood their with those brown eyes boring into Arizona with what seemed to the blond like a mix of hurt, embarrassment and sadness.

"Go on" Callie encouraged bluntly.

"It's not that I don't like you Callie I do. I really do you are kind, sexy and beautiful. I just can't get involved with another pilot. But I would like to be friends with you" Arizona nodded sure of her words before she continued. "Yes, best friends and you would be lucky because I'm a great friend" She finished flashing Callie the biggest smile that made her dimples pop.

Callie couldn't help but smile at the adorable ramble coming from the blonde's mouth. She moved over to the mini bar, grabbed a drink for Arizona handed it to her and motioned to go and sit outside.

"So friends. I can do that" Callie said trying to convince herself as well as Arizona.

Callie wanted this woman and if being friends were the only way that could spend time together she would take whatever she was offered. Callie decided in that moment she would be the best friend Arizona Robbins had ever known.

Both women sat on the balcony taking in the night while getting to know each other as friends. The conversation flowed and Callie couldn't help but think it felt 'right'.

"So Callie. I have heard a lot of stories about you. Why have I never seen you in action? From what I hear you can get anyone you want." Arizona said curious about the stories she had heard about Callie.

"Apparently not" Callie said now uncomfortable. "I'm past that now, I just wish I could spend some more time at home".

"Yea. This job makes it hard." Arizona said feeling the exact same way. Sure life had been better since she switched from the international routes to domestic but it still meant she usually spend 4 nights a week away from home.

"So why did you want to become a pilot?" Arizona asked genuinely interested.

"Oh.. Well I just wanted to sleep with pretty girls" Callie teased.

"Oh really" Arizona flirted.

"I just loved flying my uncle had a small plane when we were kids and took us up when I was about 5. Ever since I was hooked. The freedom I felt when I took off especially in the small planes when I was a trainee made me feel like I could do anything."

"You said used to feel free. Don't you feel that anymore?" Arizona asked.

"I do when I fly the small planes but I have been with USA Airlines for 10 years, it gets pretty boring. I feel like I just sit there most the time. But … when I take off in my personal plane, I get that feeling of freedom every time. It's so amazing". Callie said with a beaming smile.

"What type of plane do you have?"

"Umm it's a Cessna 182, just a small 4 seater I only use it every now and again"

Arizona couldn't help but enjoy seeing Callie light up when she spoke about her personal plane she seemed to really love that part of flying.

"Ahh Callie" Arizona said staring at Callie's chest.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked when Arizona motioned to her chest.

Callie noticed that Arizona had seen her breast. Embarrassed she quickly readjusted her robe that had fallen open during their conversation. She had forgotten to get dressed when Arizona walked in unannounced. Callie felt uncomfortable until she looked up and noticed Arizona's eyes a shade darker with what appeared to be lust.

"Do you like what you see" Callie asked smiling to herself.

"Yea" Arizona said before she snapped herself out of her lust filled state. "I mean it's fine Callie. I should go".

Arizona basically jumped out of her chair and ran out the door of the room saying an awkward goodbye.

* * *

AN - thanks for the reviews so far - let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Callie spent the remainder of her time in San Francisco relaxing around the hotel and reading by the pool. After being a pilot for 10 years, Callie no longer took the time to see the tourist sights when she had free time. Instead she opted to enjoy the hotel and some time away from her colleagues.

Enjoying her last few peaceful moments before she needed to sleep for her early start tomorrow, Callie ran a bath in the lavish room. Most people would feel privileged to stay in a hotel like this but the novelty had definitely worn off. Looking around the luxurious hotel room she just felt empty. Callie sighed as she settled into the warm bath contemplating how the empty hotel room reflected her life. By her thirties Callie had hoped to have a family of her own but that dream felt like it was moving further away with each passing week. Sure, she still had her parents that she saw over the holidays and a great friend in Mark but these relationships couldn't fill the void she felt.

Callie wanted nothing more than to find her home. Her lifestyle had taught her that home was more about people than a physical address. She wanted to find her person, her definition of home. There was a time she thought her person would be Heidi, but looking back she understands that Heidi wasn't the person for her. At times Callie cursed her job for making her feel so isolated but at other times she knew she used it as an excuse to stop herself from getting hurt again. Stepping out of the now cold bath, she shook herself of these reoccurring thoughts. At least tomorrow she would be in Boston and could spend some time at her apartment.

When she arrived in Boston the following evening, Callie was finalising the days paperwork when Mark invited her to drinks. Callie had the next three nights at home, which was a luxury that most people take for granted but not Callie. She was going to make the most of being surrounded by her own space, belongings and having a full kitchen to make some real food.

"No Mark, I've just spent the last few days with you, I'm going home to cook, watch TV and enjoy my bed" Callie said rejecting his offer for drinks that evening.

"Torres, you're quickly becoming a candidate for being a crazy cat lady. What's happened to my fun friend"? Mark warned

"Just because I have better things to do than watch you be a manwhore doesn't mean I'm boring." She defended.

"Please Callie, I want my wing lady."

"Alright Mark tomorrow night we can get some drinks." Callie said knowing she should leave her house at some stage over the next few days.

As the next evening rolled around Callie got ready to meet Mark for drinks at their 'local' bar. The Emerald City Bar had become the unofficial airline bar in Boston. USA Airlines was based in Boston which meant she was almost guaranteed to spend the night talking to people from work.

"Hi, you're Callie right?" a woman asked as she approach Callie.

"Yea, that's me." Callie replied.

"Are you waiting for someone? Did you get stood up? You seem to be starting at the door." The woman only half joked.

Callie knew she was right, she had spent a lot of time staring at the door since arriving at the bar. She had hoped to see the blue-eyed blonde she can't get out of her thoughts. Although they had agreed to be friends, Callie had enough experience to know that Arizona was interested in her.

"No" Callie laughed trying not to think how pathetic she had become from chasing someone that wouldn't even join her on a date.

"You must not remember me. I was called in to work on one of your flights last year" the woman said trying not to seem disappointed by Callie's dismissive tones.

"Oh.. yes.. Kellie right"

"Kathy but close" the woman just laughed.

Kathy took a gulp of her drink to gain some confidence before placing it on the bar. "Do you want to dance with me?" she asked leaning into Callie and whispering into her ear with a seductive tone.

"Oh no Sorry. I have work early tomorrow but thanks anyway" Callie said lying about her plans for the next day.

* * *

For the first time in a while, Callie came home from a night out in Boston alone. She couldn't stop her mind from racing which she thought about all her empty one-night experiences. She knew one-night stands would stop someone hurting her again. But was she hurting herself more? Callie knew she could have had that empty experience with Kathy but she was craving a deeper connection. Kathy was an attractive woman but not the type of woman Callie wanted to spend the next day in bed with eating pizza, laughing and learning each other's stories. Callie wanted to find that someone who was interesting enough to spend the night and the next day with.

Callie rolled over and looked outside when her alarm sounded the next morning. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining and the breeze was gentle. Callie couldn't stop the smile appear on her face when she decided it would be a perfect day to take her plane for a fly. Just the thought of taking her plane flying was enough for her to almost bounce out of bed. Her busy work schedule had stopped her from taking her plane up for a fly over the last few months.

Opening the hangar door, Callie smiled when she saw her 'baby'. The Cessna 182 was white with navy and black decals across the front and sides. The plane was small and had four seats making it perfect for a quick burn around Boston. She kept her plane in the hangar at the local flying club to make sure it was looked after while she was away on work.

"Hi baby, have they been looking after you?" Callie said grabbing the wing while inspecting the condition of her plane.

The second she turned the key in the ignition she felt an instant wave of freedom. She felt the same excitement as she did on the day of her first solo flight as soon as she was cleared for takeoff. Callie learnt to fly in a plane almost identical to hers and she always felt that same rush when the wheels left the.

As an airline pilot, Callie didn't get to do much manual flying because all the systems were fairly automated. Manual flying made her feel free and reminded her why she fell in love with flying as a child. Flying manually allowed Callie to feel at one with the aircraft by the way it responded immediately to her gentle control inputs. This was Callie's definition of freedom and happiness.

* * *

Callie arrived at work with a bounce in her step the next day. Flying her plane had given her the sense of freedom and happiness that she had seemed to be missing lately. She walked on to the airliner and noticed Arizona prepping the Cabin. Callie hadn't spoken to Arizona since that night in her hotel room. She walked towards the blonde becoming more and more nervous with no idea what she was going to say to the blond. This woman had some kind of spell over her and she didn't know what it was.

At the same time Arizona could see Callie making her way down the cabin 'please don't be here to talk to me'. Trying to compose herself she turned to Callie.

"Calliope… how were your days off?" Arizona asked in her typical bubbly form.

'Ok so Arizona had clearly tried to forget about the other night' Callie thought.

"Great, I didn't see you at the bar the other night everyone else was there it would have been nice to grab a drink" Callie said trying to sound calm and collected.

'Now I sound needy and a little bit like a stalker' Callie thought mentally chastising herself for her awkward behaviour.

"Oh Calliope, I spend so much time around planes, pilots and bars when I'm at home I try to avoid everything aviation related" Arizona said tilting her head to the side before continuing. "But I'm supper flattered you kept and eye out for me _super flattered._ But I heard you had a good night with Kathy " Arizona continued.

"Oh yea.. right sure. No we just had drinks and danced nothing happened" Callie said awkwardly.

"Ok Calliope" Arizona said with a dimpled smile.

Arizona had heard from the other flight attendants that Callie had gone home with Kathy, she was thrilled that Callie had gone home alone. But she didn't have a right to think that about Callie. Arizona turned around and continued preparing the cabin knowing she needed to keep dismissing the brunette but seeing how hard she was trying made her heart melt a little bit.

Not knowing what to say next Callie turned to head back to the flight deck to settle in for the day.

* * *

"So you've got it bad for Blondie?" Mark said sitting at the bar after work.

"No. What makes you think that we are just friends" Callie defended too quickly.

"You keep looking towards the door, you look at her like the rest of us don't exist and every time you speak to her you walk away with your tail between your legs like you have just been defeated"

"Shut it Mark" Callie yelled.

"Hey, it's fine I wanted to introduce her to the Sloane method on her first day but she shut me down too. Plus also I saw Kathy throwing herself at you the other night and you left alone. You only do that when you are whipped" Mark shrugged. "What's wrong with you Torres, Kathy is hot. Pull yourself together"

Seeing Arizona and the other flight attendants approaching the bar, Mark quickly finished his conversation.

"Hi" Arizona said bouncing towards the table.

"Do you want to join us for dinner, Mark and I have just ordered" Callie said.

"No thanks, I was just walking by and thought I'd place a quick order for room service on my way upstairs" Arizona said.

Arizona left Mark and Callie sitting at the table and walked over to the bar to place her order. After placing her order she said a quick goodbye to her colleagues and made her way through the lobby towards the elevators.

"I'll be back" Callie said to Mark and basically bolted towards Arizona who was now in the lobby.

"Hey, so now we are friends. We should go out tomorrow night we have the night in LA and I know the best rooftop bar with amazing cocktails"

"Calliope, I already said I can't go on a date with you" Arizona said firmly wishing she could just say yes.

"It's not a date promise. Its just friends hanging out"

"If it's just friends hanging out then who else from the crew is coming" Arizona asked.

"I was just thinking you and I to get to know each other...you know as friends" Callie shrugged

"It sounds a lot like a date Calliope, but if everyone else is keen I'll go"

Callie stood in the lobby exhausted by Arizona's continued rejection. It seems like Callie is going to a romantic date bar with the crew tomorrow night.

* * *

AN - Ok so do you think I should go more into why Arizona is so defensive an dismissive of Callie in the next chapter? Thanks for all the reviews - I really appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Callie sighed as she looked out over the Los Angeles skyline, she wanted to enjoy the evening with Arizona and not the entire crew. Callie thought this was the most romantic bar in Los Angeles; the soft lighting with fairy lights in the shrubs and intimate tables around the edges of the setting made it the perfect atmosphere for a date. As much as Callie would have liked this to be a date she had finally made her peace with the fact that Arizona just wanted to be friends. Despite being turned down a few times and a minor bruised ego Callie was having a fun night.

"Calliope, you are right this place is amazing. Thank-you for inviting us all" Arizona said walking up to stand next to Callie ordering a drink.

"Yea, I think it's the best kept secret in the city" Callie replied taking a sip of her drink.

Arizona was in awe of Callie. Callie is beautiful, smart and caring but she can't date another pilot. She had been in relationships with pilots in the past and they were all the same. The way the pilots spoke about their girlfriends made cockpits look more like locker rooms than places of work. Although, Arizona had trusted her girlfriends not to discuss their personal lives with other pilots she could never help but worry that intimate details would be shared. Arizona's last relationship was a complete failure that left her heartbroken and was the main reason she needed to transfer to the domestic routes. As much as she enjoyed having a few extra nights at home on the domestic routes she really missed the excitement of the international flights.

Arizona had been with Cara her previous girlfriend for three years and initially struggled with how women would through themselves at here girlfriend 'Cara the pilot'. As their relationship developed Arizona accepted Cara's flirting with other women and trusted that she was faithful to their relationship. That was until one night she surprised Cara in London by swapping a shift to be met with one of her colleagues Laura opening the hotel door in a hotel bed sheet. Arizona was initially shocked that Cara would do something like that especially with one of her work 'friends'. Arizona knew Laura had a crush on Cara which became more obvious every time they had gone out for drinks and the constant flirting and arm touching almost made Arizona sick.

The next few weeks Arizona tried to get past the break-up and stop thinking about the fact she was the topic of conversation amongst the crew. After a month she couldn't handle the embarrassment and shame anymore so she decided to transfer to the domestic route. Arizona liked Callie but the pain that Cara put her through made her struggle to trust anyone let alone another pilot. Having someone you trust completely destroy your personal and professional life is too much to go through again.

"Arizona" Callie asked as she noticed the blonde get lost in her thoughts.

"Oh yea. Sorry. How did you find this place?" Arizona said snapping out of her thoughts.

"One of my friends lived in Los Angeles and she bought me here and I feel in love with the view." Callie said giving her a friendly smile.

"You pilots and always needing a view" Arizona joked. "I figured you'd bring all the girls here."

Arizona had heard about Callie's womanizing ways on multiple occasions but she had never seen the brunette so much as dance with another woman in her presence. Callie was different to most pilots Arizona knew she wasn't pretentious and didn't advertise the fact she was a pilot the second she spoke to someone at the bar.

"Actually I've never bought any women up here. It's special and I don't want to ruin it."

There was something about the way Callie spoke that made Arizona trust what she was saying. She now felt bad that Callie had put herself out there so many times.

"What's up there?" Arizona pointed to the floor about that covered half the bar.

"Come with me" Callie grabbed her hand and walked her to the other side of the bar and towards the stairs.

Callie led Arizona to the upper level of the bar. The space was much smaller than the main bar downstairs and was enclosed by floor to ceiling glass. The dim lighting that filled the room meant the view went on for miles. Callie directed Arizona to the large compass that was on the floor with direction arrows to the major cities around the world. Arizona stood in the middle of the compass and looked out over the city trying to get her bearings when Callie came up behind her to explain where the direction of the major cities. Arizona's breath hitched when she felt Callie's warm breath brush against the back of her neck.

"New York is about 2,400 miles that way" Callie said pointing in the direction of New York.

"And Boston is about 2,600 miles that way" She said moving the direction of her hand slightly.

Callie noticed Arizona's breathing change and she couldn't help but smile at the affect she seemed to have on the smaller blonde.

"That's Home" Arizona simply said.

Arizona turned her head to look at Callie and couldn't help but notice how inviting Callie's lips looked. She was in a daze thinking about what it would be like to kiss the Latina before snapping out of her thoughts and quickly stepping away from Callie.

"Ummm ok" Callie said shocked by the strange behaviour of the blonde.

"I'm sorry Callie I can't." Arizona said.

"Can't what?" Callie asked.

Arizona stood their knowing Callie knew what she was thinking. Being around Callie was too much, she wanted the brunette but she couldn't take another failed relationship right now.

"Look Callie, I really like you but I shouldn't spend any time with you. I'm happy to be your friend but nothing more. I'm sorry Calliope" Arizona said convincing herself that she wasn't interested in Callie.

Callie was shocked by Arizona's behaviour she had accepted after her last rejection the blonde was not interested. After her last attempt to ask the blonde on a date she had dropped the matter completely and decided to just try and move past her attraction to Arizona. 'This is why I just do one night flings, women are crazy' Callie thought about Arizona's outburst.

"Fine. I'll stay away from you" The brunette said heading back downstairs to join the rest of the group.

Arizona stayed upstairs knowing she did the right thing in the long run. She would never be able to truly trust Callie so it was best they should remain friends.

"Callie. Where did you get to?" Mark asked.

"No where interesting"

"Have you met Amanda? She is filling in on our flights tomorrow night" Mark said introducing the pair.

"Hi Amanda, nice to meet you I was just going to get some drinks do you guys want anything?" Callie asked.

"No but, I'll join you" Amanda said smiling.

"I was excited when I got called to work with your crew tomorrow night" She said to Callie as they made there way to the bar.

"Is that right?" Callie asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, I've never worked with the famous Callie before" she said winking and leaning into the brunette to talk over the music.

Callie smiled as the woman shamelessly flirted with her. Amanda was an attractive, tall red head with a nice smile and maybe just what she needed to move past Arizona. Callie ordered two shots for the pair as their subtle touches became less and less innocent. After the shots, Callie moved into Amanda and put her hand on the small of her back and asked the red head to dance.

Callie was in awe of the woman in front of her on the dance floor. She moved perfectly in time with the music and Callie's hips that were pushed into her back. Callie's hands started shamelessly running up and down the sides of the woman that was obviously getting lost in her touch. Caught up in the moment, Callie hadn't noticed Arizona who was sitting at the bar starting intently at the women on the dance floor. Callie also didn't see the look of disappointment on Arizona's face when she grabbed Amanda's hand and led her out of the bar.

Callie opened her eyes adjusting to the room. She was glad that she didn't have to start work until 4pm that afternoon because her head was pounding. Rolling over she noticed the red head lying face down on the pillow with the sheet draped across her lower back.

Callie got out of the bed as quietly as possible to avoid waking the red head. Callie always avoided her hook-ups the next morning; the obligatory breakfasts were always awkward especially when she had to work with the woman later in the day. Callie got changed for a run and left a note hoping the woman would be gone before she got back.

Thankfully when Callie arrived back to the room, Amanda had left giving her the rest of the morning to herself. Callie decided to stay in the room and order some brunch before getting ready for work. Hearing a knock at the door, she was surprised to see Arizona standing on the other side.

"Um.. Hi" Callie said.

"Ok… So, I need to know why did you take her home last night?" Arizona said barging into the room and started pacing.

"Excuse me?" Callie spat.

"Why did you take her home?" Arizona asked

"Well if you really want to know…" Callie said with a smirk and in the tone to further irritate the smaller blond.

"I'm serious … Why did you take her home?" Arizona asked again.

"That has NOTHING to do with you! You have continued to make it very clear that you are not interested in me" Callie yelled now angry at Arizona for her accusing tone.

"What you don't get your way so you sleep with the first hussy to throw herself at you? I have to work with her all night. Did you even think about that?"

"Why do you even care, I can't deal with you Arizona you are constantly hot and cold."

"Arrhh … you pilot's are all the same you can't keep it in your pants" She yelled pacing across the room.

"What do you want from me Arizona?" Callie once again asked the angry blonde.

Arizona slumped her shoulders as she stopped her pacing and stood near Callie. "I don't want you sleeping with them."

"Arizona that really isn't your concern"

Callie was looking directly into the blonde's eyes trying to understand the strange behaviour of the last 24 hours when Arizona leaned in and gently placed her lips on Callie's. The kiss ended as soon as it began when Arizona stepped back.

"I…. I should go" Arizona said leaving the room leaving Callie once again confused.

Callie shut the door after Arizona touching her lips when a small smile graced her face still wondering 'What is this woman's problem?'.

* * *

 **AN** \- Thanks so much for your reviews and comments. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

When Callie arrived to start her shift for the day she had one solid plan 'avoid Arizona and Amanda'. She only had one flight for the day so Callie was optimistic that she could execute her plan by slipping into the flight deck early and waiting for everyone else to vacate the aircraft before she made her way off the aircraft. Callie smiled thinking her plan had worked when she made it off the aircraft. She started walking towards the exit when she heard a voice calling her name. Stopping in her tracks she turned around to see Amanda chasing after her.

"Hi Callie, I missed you this morning." Amanda said.

"Ohh yea, I needed to go for a run." Callie simply replied thankful that it was Amanda that waited for her and not Arizona.

"Oh well, I had fun maybe we should do this again" Amanda asked clearly fishing for a date.

"Look Amanda, I had fun last night but we both know how difficult it is to start dating with our jobs. Let me know the next time we are working together and we can grab a drink."

"Oh sure. Anyways I better catch up with everyone. See you at the hotel".

Callie let out the breath she was holding in when she watched Amanda walk off 'that was easy' Callie thought smiling to herself.

* * *

The next day, Callie had the same plan as she day before which was 'avoid Arizona'. Callie was sick of the games with Arizona and she was glad this flirtation had run its course. Callie Torres did not chase women, if anything they chased her! Callie felt more confident now she felt in control of the situation.

Callie was no longer interested in Arizona Robbins. Her confident resolve broke slightly when she saw Arizona in the lobby checking out of the hotel. Callie stood frozen for a moment and subconsciously licked her lips wishing she got to experience the woman she was staring at just once. Those eyes, dimples, that ass that looked amazing as the blonde bent over to get her wallet out of her pull along bag. Callie was momentarily lost in her thoughts - what she wouldn't do to have those legs wrapped around her? 'STOP Callie! 'This is over you do not chase women' she thought shaking herself out of her daze.

Callie walked over to the counter to check out and pay for her room service.

"Miss Torres, I trust you had a pleasant stay", the woman said in a flirtatious tone.

"I always have fun in Miami" she said with a wink. "I didn't see you last night when I checked in" Callie responded.

"I wasn't working but you should let me know when you are in town next. I had fun last time we had drinks." she said biting her lip subtly.

"I checked in late last night so I didn't have time but it was great to see you again Emma. I will be back in about 10 days time. I'll call you" Callie said with a smile.

Callie didn't realise the blonde was standing in the lobby watching the entire encounter rolling her eyes. Callie picked up her bags and turned around and walked away from the counter.

"Hi Arizona, ready to head to the airport?" Callie asked giving herself a mental pat on the back for being professional and friendly.

"Sure." Arizona said fuming internally but smiling at Callie.

Callie couldn't wait to finish work tonight because she had two days off which meant no Arizona.

* * *

Callie enjoyed her day off and as always she enjoyed spending some time at home. She decided to have a lazy day on the couch and catch up on her Netflix shows. Lying on the couch she heard a knock at the door rolling her eyes knowing exactly who it would be.

"Mrs Bennett, I told you I'm not using your bin"

Callie opened the door expecting the normal argument with her neighbour about using her bins. Instead she saw a nervous looking woman.

"Hi" Callie said.

"Hi, I wanted to say I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday" the blonde woman said pushing her way into the apartment.

Callie stood there wondering if this woman was ever invited inside whenever she went somewhere. The three times Callie had opened the door to Arizona not once was she invited inside but always ended up in the middle of the room.

"Umm.. how do you know where I live" Callie asked.

"Calliope, half the female cabin crew have been here" Arizona deadpanned.

Callie once again rolled her eyes knowing Arizona had a point but still didn't know why the blonde was in her apartment.

"Look Arizona, I have plans I need to get ready what do you want?"

Arizona took a deep breath knowing she may be rejected after her outburst but she had some time to think since their encounter. Who was Arizona trying to kid, she wanted Callie and the thought of Callie with other woman bought out her green-eyed monster.

"Calliope, sometimes I panic in the moment and call it wrong. So if you are up for it I'd like to take you to dinner" Arizona let out as quickly as she could.

"Look Arizona, I really hate games and sure I have had a few flings but I'm not in my twenties anymore and I don't have time for your hot and cold behaviour. I think you were right in the beginning maybe we should be friends."

"Ok I understand" Arizona said deflated and embarrassed from putting her feelings out there and showing up at Callie's home.

Arizona picked up the bag that she put on the table when she walked in and left Callie's apartment guessing this is how Callie felt when she rejected her advances so many times. Arizona left the apartment no longer confused about her feelings for Callie, she wanted Callie Torres and she would redeem herself.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by for Callie quickly and she had hardly seen the blonde but could tell by their few interactions she was really trying to become friendly with Callie. Callie had accepted that the pair would be better as friends since the night Arizona showed up at her apartment uninvited. Callie still found herself attracted to Arizona but she put that down to the fact she was having a bit of a 'dry spell'.

Arizona was excited to spend the night in New York, her flight got in at 7pm and she knew Callie would be at the hotel restaurant with her crew from the day. She had been disappointed the last few weeks because she hadn't had any shifts with Callie but tomorrow she would be back on Callie's crew for the next roster period which gave her the opportunity to get closer to the brunette.

When Arizona arrived at the hotel, she saw Callie who was already at the table enjoying dinner with her crew from the day.

"Hi everyone" Arizona said approaching the table with a drink in hand taking the seat across from Callie.

"Hi" Callie said giving the blonde a friendly smile.

After dinner the younger members of the crew left for a night out in New York which left Callie, Arizona and Mark sitting at the table finishing the bottle of wine. Sensing the awkward silence at the table Mark had also lost interest in the drama between the two women so he quickly excused himself as Callie shot him a cold glare for leaving.

"I'm excited to go to Washington tomorrow, I haven't been there since I transferred to domestic" Arizona said trying to break the silence between the women.

"Oh, it's ok but I'm more looking forward to my four days in Boston after"

"Oh yea. What do you have planned?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing really I might take my baby out" Callie said.

Arizona almost spat out her wine "Baby?"

"Oh my plane" Callie smiled.

"That sounds like fun, you should take me flying one day"

"Mmm yea maybe" Callie said trying to avoid Arizona's self invitation.

"Well…You should" Arizona said before changing the subject. "I almost forgot I'm going to try the cheesecake at the desert bar tonight it's only two blocks from the hotel do you want to join me?"

Callie looked at Arizona not sure how to answer the blonde she was really trying to create some distance but she did enjoy spending time with the blonde. Callie hated playing games but she couldn't stop thinking about LA and how she ended up at a romantic bar with the whole crew after initially asking Arizona for a date.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Callie asked with a sly grin.

"Umm…No… Yea… Only if you want it to be" Arizona said stammering over her words.

"I don't know Arizona, I'll only go if you take the rest of the crew" Callie said.

Arizona sat at the table shocked by Callie's response. rizona knew she probably deserved Callie's remark but she expected Callie would have moved past that now.

"We'll go as friends" Arizona said with a genuine smile.

Callie got up from the table and walked towards Arizona and placed her hand on the blonde's chin getting Arizona to look her in the eyes. Arizona swallowed when she felt Callie's hand on her chin and thought the brunette was going to lean down and kiss her. Arizona was caught on her thoughts of Callie's lips on hers when she was snapped out of her thoughts by the woman's words.

"I'm not sure Arizona, we have an early start tomorrow. I'm going back to my room"

With that she let go of the blonds chin and walked off.

* * *

Later that night Callie was lying in bed feeling bad about shutting Arizona down and playing the mind games she hated so much. She tossed in the bed she couldn't help but think that she did want to spend some more time with Arizona and actually get to know the blonde. Maybe if they were friends first they could build the trust in each other that they both did a great job of destroying when they first met. Callie rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 1am and decided to text the blonde despite the time.

 ** _'I'm sorry about earlier. I can't sleep – Callie'_**

The phone immediately rang and Callie couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face.

"Hi" Arizona said.

"Hi" Callie replied.

"I'm sorry about before the truth is I really wanted some cheesecake" Callie said.

"It's find Callie really. But did you want to cheesecake or did you want to spend some time with some awesome company?" Arizona asked cheekily.

"Oh it must have been the 'awesome' company. How was the cheesecake anyway?" Callie asked.

"Oh I didn't go. I may have also wanted some awesome company" Arizona flirted.

"I'm sorry. I promise I will join you next time we are in New York"

The women spent the next hour on the phone talking about everything and nothing. They actually starting to get to know one another without thinking about the push and pull from the last few months.

"Hey Callie, you falling asleep on me?" Arizona said sensing Callie was falling asleep on the other end of the phone.

"Mmm. Yea I should go to sleep" Callie replied.

"Yea sure, Goodnight… but the offer still stands" Arizona said.

"What offer?" Callie asked.

"I would still like to take you to dinner. Goodnight" Arizona said before hanging up.

* * *

 **AN** \- I hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know what you think, I love reading your feedback.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all your reviews, favourites. I hope you like.

* * *

"Yea sure, Goodnight… but the offer still stands" Arizona said.

"Offer?" Callie asked.

"I would still like to take you to dinner. Goodnight" Arizona said before hanging up.

* * *

The next day Arizona was excited to get to Washington, in all her travels she hadn't spent any time in the capital city and she had some time that night to go and see the sights. Most the attractions in the City would be closed by the time she was able to start her tour so she had made a list of the best places to see at night or from the outside.

After landing in Washington she couldn't wait to tidy the cabin before the rest of the night was hers to enjoy.

"Hi," Callie said walking towards Arizona as she left the flight deck.

"Hi Callie."

"Are you excited about tonight? You look excited," Callie said.

Although both women we being reserved about making any further advances Callie couldn't help but let the excitement from the particularly perky blonde rub of on her. Arizona's perkiness was something that Callie would usually find annoying but the way she rambled about her plans for Washington the previous night on the phone was absolutely adorable. Although sight seeing would not be how Callie would choose to spend a night off she was quietly hoping for an invitation to join Arizona.

Since their conversation the night before the women hadn't had a chance about how they were both feeling and they were both quickly learning that communication may not be their strong suit if they were to develop a relationship. They were both guarding their feelings and felt like they were taking two steps forward and a few backwards with the other woman.

"Ohh Callie. I can't wait to see the city," Arizona said almost jumping out of her skin.

"Well I know some pretty great places here if you want anything to add to the list?" Callie spilled out before she thought about what she was saying.

Arizona wondered if Callie was fishing for an invitation to spend the evening together but Arizona left the invitation to dinner open after their phone call so she needed to wait for Callie to make the next move. Arizona knew she couldn't push Callie after they way she treated her for the first couple of months.

"No, I'm fine I have my map all marked," Arizona said getting the folder map out of her pocket and waving it.

"Right, well we are done up the front so I'm heading out," Callie said.

As Callie let go of the seat back she was holding to walk away, Arizona quickly grabbed Callie's hand to stop her from leaving. As Arizona grabbed her hand both women's eyes looked at their hands before their eyes met. They stood in the aisle of the aircraft staring at each other for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds before Arizona swallowed trying to find a reason to get Callie to stay.

"Ahhh….If..If you wait a few minutes, I can drop you at the hotel. I booked a hire car to drive around tonight." Arizona offered.

A small smile crossed Callie's face at the invitation when Arizona realised she was still holding Callie's hand. Arizona quickly dropped her hand _Smooth Robbins_ she thought.

"That sounds good, I'll wait up the front. Come and get me when you are ready."

Shortly after Arizona was given the keys to the rental car, they walked across the car park and Arizona unlocked the car.

"Off course, you picked that," Callie said roiling her eyes at the sight of the Mini Cooper in front of her.

"They are great cars, Calliope. They are easy to park and I have one at home so I don't have to think about driving a bigger car in a new city," Arizona answered matter-of-factly.

"I'll believe you," Callie said climbing into the car.

As they drove to the hotel both women were surprise at how comfortable they were in each other's company but there was a slight awkwardness brewing from the fact both women were too suborn to make the next move. Callie had her hands resting in her lap wanting nothing more than to reach across and hold the blonde's hand that didn't stop playing with the automatic gear stick.

"So show me this list of things you are going to see tonight," Callie said breaking the silence.

Arizona handed Callie the list before she started reviewing the list of attractions Arizona had planned to see. Callie pull out a pen and started adding and removing items from Arizona's list.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Arizona asked noticing the woman writing while she kept her eyes glued on the road.

"Making your boring list better," Callie said flashing her a huge grin as she continued making notes.

"I'll have you know Calliope that everything on that list comes highly recommended on Trip Advisor. So stop ruining it."

"I know these places and they are all boring, there are so many better things to see – trust me."

"Ok Callie. What makes you the expert on Washington?" Arizona challenged

"I have been working as a domestic pilot for about 10 years, I have seen most things this country has to offer and the touristy things become boring."

Callie spent the remainder of the drive adding attractions to Arizona's list and crossing out the attractions she considered a waste of time. Really she just wanted to make sure Arizona got the most of the few hours she had to spend in the city. After checking Facebook, Callie wrote down the location of her favourite food truck vendor in Washington.

"Food trucks. Seriously Callie," Arizona scoffed.

"I'll have you know, this food truck serves the best slider burgers I have ever tasted."

Pulling up at the hotel, Callie got out the car and struggled to get her overnight bag out of the trunk.

"This is the most ridiculous car ever. My overnight bag can hardly fit in the trunk," Callie said to herself shaking her head not realising Arizona was already standing behind her.

"There is plenty of room, Calliope. Stop whinging," Arizona said playfully pushing Callie out of the way to get her bag.

Handing Callie her bag, Arizona stood there and once again found those amazing brown eyes that she was quickly getting lost in as she licked her lips wondering how soft they would feel.

"So when are you going to start your tour?" Callie asked.

"Umm, I just want to have a quick shower and I'll head off," Arizona said wanting to add _why don't you join me_.

"Sure, well let's get checked in," Callie said slightly deflated she thought she had dropped enough hints to get an invitation for the evening.

After checking in Callie made her way to her room, deciding to order room service and settle into a relaxing evening in the hotel.

Shortly after leaving Callie, Arizona was showered and changed for her night sight seeing in Washington. She jumped back into the Mini Cooper and started driving to her first stop at the Jefferson memorial. After visit a couple of sights, Arizona was really wishing she had taken the leap and invited Callie along for the evening. She spent most of her time mentally deliberating with herself trying to figure out if Callie was still interested in her and frustrated by how reserved Callie was being. S _he was flirting with me in the car, she wanted me when we first me, did I blow it when I called her a player, she turned me down when I asked her to dinner, maybe she really does just want to be friends._ Arizona just wished she could go back to the first time Callie asked her on a date and she said yes.

She got out her phone, noticing it was still early as she let her thumb hover over Callie's number. After a minute deliberating in her head _she was dropping hints for an invitation right?_

"Ahh screw it" Arizona said to herself pressing the button to make the call.

"Hi," Arizona said happy that Callie answered.

"Hi"

"So, I was about to go and get some food and I wondered if you were up for the best sliders in the Country," Arizona said holding her breath after she finished.

"Sounds good, give me 15 minutes to get ready and I'll met you out the front of the hotel" Callie said with a huge smile on her face still not 100% sure if this was their first date or just friends spending time together.

* * *

So the next chapter will be the date or not date ... we'll see :)


	8. Chapter 8

AN - Sorry this chapter took sooo long … I am a couple of chapters ahead now so I can continue with weekly updates. Plus I'm on holidays at the moment leaving me more time to write this story :)

* * *

"Hi," Arizona said happy that Callie answered the phone.

"Hi"

"So, I was about to go and get some food and I wondered if you were up for the best sliders in the Country," Arizona said holding her breath after she finished anxiously waiting for the response from the brunette.

"Sounds good, give me 15 minutes to get ready and I'll met you out the front of the hotel," Callie said with a huge smile on her face still not 100% sure if this was their first date or just friends spending time together.

* * *

After hanging up Callie was thankful she had already had a shower. She threw the hotel robe she was wearing on the bed and started rummaging through her bag trying to find something suitable to wear. Callie had spent so long living out of a suitcase she had become a master at packing lightly but always had an outfit ready for an evening out. She pulled her black dress pants and red top out of the bag. Callie looked in the mirror at the outfit she had chosen, the slacks that hugged her figure and the top with a plunging neckline was perfect for a date. Looking at her reflection she sighed thinking _wait I'm not sure if this is a date and this is way too much for a food truck vendor._

After Callie's outfit dilemma, she left the room in dark wash jeans, a nice top and her leather jacket deciding she didn't want to be too dressy in case this wasn't actually the first date with Arizona she had been hoping for since they had met several months ago. She walked out the doors of the hotel and saw Arizona pull into the driveway, suddenly feeling extremely nervous. With every step she took towards the car, her usual confident demeanour faded and her palms became clammy as she asked herself why this blonde woman continued to make her so nervous. Callie opened the door and smiled as she tried to regain some confidence by reminding herself that this wasn't a date, it was just friends hanging out.

"Hi, I'm glad you decided to come it was boring seeing the sights by all myself," Arizona pouted trying to break the almost uncomfortable silence since Callie got in the car a couple of minutes ago.

Although Arizona was incredibly happy that Callie accepted her invitation she threw her phone on the car seat beside her and became slightly anxious about how the evening would go. Arizona was last to ask Callie on a date and had since re extended the offer with no response from Callie. Arizona was still not sure where she stood with the brunette.

"Yea, thanks for inviting me, I'm pretty excited about these sliders," Callie said looking at the blonde as both women tried to read the other.

Arizona could feel Callie's eyes on her as they engaged in some small talk about Washington and the sights she had seen so far that evening. The dynamics between the women had changed since their trip from the airport to the hotel as Arizona suddenly realised that this felt like a first date and butterflies once again overtook her stomach.

"So do you have any recommendations?" Arizona asked trying to keep the mood light.

"Well, I am famous for making the best decisions when it comes to ordering food," Callie said grinning at the blonde.

* * *

When they arrived at the food truck, Arizona found a table as Callie placed the order for the pair.

"Ohh my God, Callie these are the best," Arizona said taking the first bite of the sliders.

"So you admit, I should always be allowed to order and I always make the best food choices," Callie said smirking.

"Yes, you are clearly the best at ordering. This is awesome," Arizona said moaning into her next bite.

Callie swallowed hard hearing the blonde moan into her food as her thoughts wandered in the not so innocent direction. She shook her head and looked up smiling as she watched the woman across from her enjoy the food. Arizona seemed so carefree and Callie had never seen anyone so excited about something as simple as the take-out food. Arizona looked up at when she noticed the brunette staring at her.

"What," Arizona asked wiping her lip with a serviette slightly embarrassed by how quckly she was eating the sliders.

"Isthisadate," Callie quickly mumbled under her breath.

"I didn't catch that," Arizona smiled quite certain she knew what Callie was saying but she needed the woman to say it properly.

Callie swallowed her food slowly getting the confidence to ask Arizona again. She put her slider down and looked at at Arizona, "Is this a date?"

"I think so," Arizona simply said.

Callie's smile immediately grew bigger "That makes me really happy."

After enjoying the rest of their food and a now comfortable silence as they ate because both women knew where they stood.

"So do you want to see the rest of the sights on your list?" Callie asked after she finished her food.

"I'm no longer interested in Washington," Arizona playfully replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry I've ruined your sightseeing experience," Callie said with a grin.

"Calliope, this is so, so much better."

Walking back to the car, the women walked close to each other both too cautious to make the first move until Callie wrapped her pinky around Arizona's. Arizona immediately looked at Callie smiling as she got lost in those dark orbs and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers for the first time. Arizona felt electricity run through her system and wished the walk to the car was longer so she could feel Callie's warm hand in hers for a few minutes longer.

"So are you sure you don't want to see anything else. I'm happy to come along for a bit?" Callie asked as they drove away from the park not wanting the evening to be over just yet.

"It's pretty late and we have work in the morning, you can just come with me next time we visit the city and have some more awesome sliders," Arizona replied winking at the brunette.

"Does, that mean you want to spend another night with me?"

"Ohh... I think so Calliope."

After arriving at the hotel and handing over the keys to the Mini, Callie and Arizona made their way through the lobby towards the elevators. Callie wasn't sure if she should walk Arizona to her room when they reached her floor but offered as soon as the elevator doors chimed. Arizona smiled and timidly held Callie's hand, not sure where the rest of the night would be heading. They walked hand in hand down the corridor and Callie immediately regretted offering to walk Arizona to her door not wanting the blonde to think she expected anything from the blonde. The truth was, Callie loved the blonde's company and she didn't want Arizona to think she would just be another girl in another city.

"So is this what you do for all the ladies?" Arizona asked bringing Callie away from her thoughts.

"Only the ones I like, besides I had to bring the A-game Torres charm to win you over," Callie said flirtatiously.

As they reached her room, Arizona turned towards Callie with her back to the door and looked down to their intertwined hands. They both stood their for what seemed like several minutes but was probably only a few seconds before the blonde broke the silence, "Do you want to come in…like for a..a drink not ...ahh.. ahh you know."

Callie smiled at the woman standing in front of her and dropped her hand and tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, "I would love a drink. Thank-you."

Arizona blushed and started fumbling in her bag to find the swipe card while Callie stood back and watched the flustered woman. _So glad this was a date_ Callie thought to herself quietly chuckling at the effect she was having on the blonde when Arizona finally opened the door.

Callie walked in past Arizona, took of her jacket and sat on the bed realising how difficult it is to joining someone for a night cap in a hotel room, _I so shouldn't have said yet to that drink I can't be alone with this woman much longer and keep my self control_ she thought. The room was well appointed but still small with just the standard allocation of one chair, desk a king bed, TV and a mini bar. The pair had been alone in a hotel room in the past and Callie had been in a lot of hotel rooms with other women but this was different, this was after their first date with a hint of awkwardness settling between them. Generally Callie's dates consisted of drinks with people before bringing them back to her room for sex before getting rid of them or leaving before they woke up the next day. Which is what made tonight and Arizona so foreign to Callie. This was _Arizona_ who she wanted to treat properly and take things slowly to let their relationship progress. This feeling washing over her was something she hadn't experienced in so long she had forgotten what it felt like to really care about someone. This feeling made her feel almost out of depth and inexperienced.

"Ah.. Calle?" Arizona said leaning over the minibar fridge.

"Oh.. yea. Sorry"

"Do you want a drink?" Arizona asked wondering why Callie had a blank look on her face.

"Anything is fine, Minibars are pretty limiting, cheap scotch, wine and beer is generally the only option," Callie joked.

Arizona walked over to the bed and handed Callie a glass of Scotch not sure where to sit because sitting next to Callie on a bed could be dangerous territory. She moved towards the chair behind the desk and turned it around taking a seat to face Callie.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight it was super, super fun," Arizona said taking a sip of her wine and giving Callie a dimpled smile.

"It was great, it was nice to get away from the hotel and not talk about work with the crew for once."

"Yeah, I've noticed you spend time with the crew in hotel bars every night," Arizona said.

"It helps pass the time, empty hotel rooms get boring but I spose talking to the same people does as well," Callie said shrugging and lifting the scotch glass to her mouth to finish the shot.

"The lifestyle does get a bit same, same," the blonde agreed.

Callie couldn't take her eyes of the blonde, as much as she tried to be involved in small talk, she needed to leave this apartment before she rushed into anything Arizona wouldn't be ready for.

"I should, get back to my room. Early start and all," Callie said getting up from the bed.

The blonde immediately jumped up and grabbed Callie's wrist stepping towards the brunette, now standing face to face with the other woman. "Don't go," Arizona said looking into Callie's dark eyes.

Callie swallowed, not needing any further encouragement she leaned into the smaller blonde so her lips were close to Arizona's and simply said ok. Arizona could feel Callie's warm breath on her lips and immediately closed the distance. The kiss started out soft and slow, as Callie got lost in the feeling of finally having Arizona's lips on hers. Callie was the one to eventually break the kiss and pull back. She looked into Arizona's eye's that had become a shade darker than they were before which is what finally broke Callie's resolve. Callie, leaned in a captured Arizona's lips this time with more need and hunger, she could feel the lust building in her system as she ran her tongue over Arizona's bottom lip and was immediately granted access. She moaned with the feeling on Arizona's tongue working against hers. Callie ran her hands down Arizona's sides and settled on her ass. She was so caught up in this woman and struggled to control her actions knowing she needed to stop this before they rushed into something the blonde may regret.

"I, I really should go. I don't want to rush this, I really like you Arizona." Callie said with sincerity, looking into the blonde's eyes and gently rubbing her check.

"I, I don't want you to go you should stay… I mean just to sleep … We can control ourselves right," Arizona said trying to convince herself as much as Callie.

"Ok, I'll stay… But not funny business." Callie joked lightly tapping the blonde on the ass.

"Ohh. Ok," Arizona pouted trying to look as disappointed as possible.

"Ok, maybe some second base," Callie caved.

Arizona handed Callie a shirt to wear and went into the bathroom to change into her pyjamas. A few minutes later Arizona emerged from the bathroom wearing a tight blue spaghetti strap tank top with no bra and short floral night shorts leaving very little to Callie's imagination.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Callie asked trying to tear her eyes away from the erect nipples she could see under the tank top.

Arizona playfully dived under the covers and looked at the brunette innocently "You were the one the wanted to 'take it slow' Calliope, this is on you...Now get into bed."

Callie finished folding her pants and neatly placed her shirt across the back of the chair. Callie climbed into the bed and lay on her back looking at the ceiling for a couple of minutes when she felt Arizona shift in the bed and turn to face her. Callie turned over to look the blonde in the eyes before leaning in to give the blonde a soft kiss knowing she couldn't take much more teasing from the blonde tonight and still maintain her self control. Arizona was the one to deepen the kiss as their hands softly explored each other's bodies. This time it was Arizona who leaned back when the need to breath became overwhelming. "Calliope."

"Mmm," the brunette said opening her eyes still lost in the feeling of Arizona's soft lips on hers from moments ago.

"Hold me."

Arizona rolled over and Callie moved in to pull the blonde in closely, both women contently drifted off to sleep sharing the same thoughts _best date ever._

* * *

AN - So it was a date…I hope I did it justice. We'll see how the next morning goes in the next chapter. I love your feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

"Calliope."

"Mmm," the brunette said opening her eyes still lost in the feeling of Arizona's soft lips on hers from moments ago.

"Hold me," Arizona said in a whisper just loud enough for Callie to hear.

Arizona rolled over and Callie moved in to pull the blonde in closely, both women contently drifted off to sleep sharing the same thoughts _best date ever_ .

* * *

"You need to stop moving," Callie said with a voice full of sleep distracted by the blondes constant movements during the last few minutes. As she was bought out of sleep her thoughts quickly moved to the feeling of Arizona's ass moving against her front.

"But Callioopppee...I can't sleep and I wanna play," Arizona said turning her head to look at the brunette and giving her a quick yet suggestive kiss.

Callie lifted her head off the pillow and looked over Arizona to the red numbers on the clock beside the bed noticing that they had two hours before she had to get up and get dressed for work. The women had remained in the same position since falling asleep several hours ago with Callie as the big spoon.

"Is that so?" Callie said kissing the blonde on the back of the neck.

Arizona rolled over and smirked at Callie "Yea." Callie smiled and immediately started nipping the blondes neck and left a trail of wet kisses along her jaw. Arizona rolled onto her back and Callie positioned herself above the blonde. She looked down to Arizona and was surprised when Arizona grabbed her neck to bring her down for a heated kiss with tongues battling for dominance. Both sets of hands continued to explore the other's clothed bodies for the first time. Callie repositioned herself as the kiss continued and slipped her thigh between Arizona's legs, causing a delicious friction to where she needed it most.

Arizona grabbed the hem of Callie's shirt as if to silently ask permission to remove the clothing. Taking the hint Callie leaned back on her heels and threw the shirt across the room before moving back down to Arizona pushing her front against the smaller woman. Callie pushed the straps of the blonde's tank top down to expose her naked breasts for the first time and gasped as she felt the pink nipples. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about this since the blonde walk out of the bathroom earlier without a bra with her nipples poking through the thin fabric. Callie moved her mouth to the soft mounds and captured an erect bud in her mouth while using her thumb and index finger to toy with the other. Arizona moaned and arched her back at the feeling of having Callie's warm mouth wraped around her breast.

Callie moved back up Arizona's body and looked into her eyes once more. "Are you sure?" Callie asked.

"We have been waiting for months," Arizona whispered before sitting up slightly to remove her shirt completely.

"Fuck you are so hot," Callie said moving back down the blondes body to continued what she was doing. Arizona hissed when she felt the brunette bite down on her nipple again before soothing the skin with her tongue. "Callie," was all Arizona could say. She needed the brunette now.

Callie cupped the blonde's mound through her pyjama shorts and could feel the heat radiating from her centre. She moved her hands and gently ran them up the inside of Arizona's thighs to her hips and hooked her thumbs under her pants. Callie paused for a moment and looked at Arizona as she lifted her hips of the bed to allow Callie to remove her pajamas and panties in one swift movement.

"You too," Arizona panted.

Callie obliged, kicking her panties down her legs before using her fingers to tease the blonde's folds gasping with want when she felt how wet the blonde had become. "Please Callie," Arizona moaned throwing her head back into the pillow lost in the feeling of being so close to the other woman.

Not wanting to tease Arizona any further, Callie pushed two fingers into her centre and started thrusting into the woman using her hips to back her movements. Arizona mirrored Callie's actions and entered her with two fingers. The brunette whimpered at the unexpected movement from the woman under her before continuing her thrusts and riding the blondes fingers. The pair quickly found a rhythm as they continued their thrusts in time with one another. The tension and build up of the previous months was becoming too much for both women as they could feel their orgasms approaching too soon.

Sensing the blonde was close, Callie sped her thrusts and used her thumb to apply pressure to her clit as Arizona's mouth gaped open. "Ohhhh fuuuck." They both grunted and moaned as Callie started moving faster.

"Ohh fuck," Callie moaned. "I'm gonna… Come with me?" she asked struggling to form words but she knew she wanted to get there with the blonde.

Arizona just grunted no longer able to form words as her breathing become even more uneven. Feeling Callie's walls clamp down around her fingers pushed her close to her orgasm. Both women came with a mixture or whimpers and moans before their bodies froze. Callie kissed the blonde's neck and went to lay beside the blonde but Arizona's firm grip around her waist made her gently fall onto the blonde.

"Stay," was all Arizona could say before they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Callie had moved off Arizona during their short nap and woke up to an adorable blonde resting on her shoulder. Arizona was drawing lazy patterns across Callie's chest as they lay in bed satisfied, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hi," Callie said kissing the blonde on the top of the head.

"Hey," Arizona said smiling as she continued to run her fingers over Callie's nipples.

"Arizona."

"Yea," she replied looking into the brown eyes.

"Thanks for asking me out last night," Callie said not sure what to say.

"I had fun," Arizona said kissing the brunette's nipple her fingers had been gently playing with.

"I meant what I said, that I really like you and I don't want this to be a one night thing."

"I know."

"So what now?" Callie asked.

"Now I get in the shower then you take me to dinner when we get home." Arizona said jumping out of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Callie was shocked at the response from the blonde when she disappeared into the bathroom. _That was so not the response I was expecting_ Callie sighed. Hearing the shower start, Callie wasn't sure what to do next because she needed to start getting ready for work soon. She slowly lifted herself out of the bed and started to get dressed.

"Are you coming?" Arizona said popping her head out of the bathroom as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Callie turned around and smiled immediately dropping the jeans she had started to pull up her legs and made her way to join the woman in the shower. Arizona watched the woman walk towards the bathroom putting an extra swing in her steps to accentuate her stunning curves. The second Callie stepped into the bathroom the blonde grabbed the woman and spun her in her arms and pushed them both into the shower. When Callie's back was against the wall, the blonde's lips were once again on hers and her with her hands seeming like they were everywhere.

"I really need to get ready for work," Callie mumbled against Arizona's mouth and gasped when Arizona bit down on her collarbone in a way that was bound to leave a mark.

"I know, I promise I won't take long," Arizona said as her hands made her way to Callie's centre.

"You feel so good." Arizona nipped at her neck. She brought her lips to her ear. "I'm wet just watching you like this."

"Are you?" Callie moaned.

"You should feel for yourself." Arizona said guiding Callie's hand between her legs.

Needing to take back control, Callie knelt down and wasted no time licking Arizona's slit. She ran her hands up behind her thighs, grabbing her ass as she pushing the blonde against the wall. Callie immediately started sucking and licking as she took her clit into her mouth. She slipped two fingers into Arizona's slick heat and started pumping her fingers in time with her tongue.

"Ohh… I'm..." Arizona screamed.

Callie could feel Arizona's climax approaching as her walls started closing around her fingers

"Eyes open.. look at me. Come for me?"

Arizona opened her eyes and could see the lust in Callie's eyes. She could only nod, feeling her orgasm crash over her body as it started to shake. Callie smiled into her centre as she slowly brought the woman down from her high.

"Bedroom. Now," Arizona said, getting out of the shower and handing Callie a towel.

* * *

Half an hour later Arizona gave Callie a set of clothes she could take back to her room to get ready for work. As callie was pulling up the shorts Arizona had given her she felt the blonde come up behind her and wrap her hands around her waist kissing her shoulder blade before the brunette turned in her arms.

"You're really distracting," Callie said looking down at the woman who was still completely naked.

"I know but you haven't complained that much," Arizona shrugged with innocence.

"I really wish I didn't have to go back to my room," Callie said as she kissed the blonde.

"I know but, I'll see you in like an hour, then tomorrow night we are both in Boston and you promised me a date."

"Ok, if I have to," Callie said kissing the blonde one last time before leaving the hotel room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I've never written sexy time before - I hope it was ok...


	10. Chapter 10

"I really wish I didn't have to go back to my room," Callie said as she kissed the blonde.

"I know but, I'll see you in like an hour, then tomorrow night we are both in Boston and you promised me a date."

"Ok, if I have to," Callie said kissing the blonde one last time before leaving the hotel room.

* * *

Callie's thoughts were consumed all day by finally spending the night with Arizona.

"Why are you so happy?" Mark asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Nothing," Callie replied abruptly not wanting her best friend to know that she spent the night with Arizona.

"I didn't see you at the hotel last night. Did you find a girl Torres?" Mark asked trying to pry into what had made Callie all 'smiley'. He had known the brunette for long enough to know that smile meant one thing and she had definitely met a girl.

"No.. I wasn't feeling well so I just ordered room service and went to bed."

"Mmm right Torres." Mark said still not believing a thing she was saying

"How's things going with Lucy?" Callie asked wanting to change the subject and knowing that Mark loved nothing more than to talk about his latest conquest.

* * *

Callie was completing her paperwork after landing in Boston and the passengers had exited the aircraft, Callie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

 _How long until you will be finished - A x_

 _Should be done in 20. Wait back - C x_

 _See you then :) - A x_

Twenty minutes later, Mark left the flight deck and Callie made an excuse to stay back for a few minutes. No long after she walked out the flight deck and saw Arizona talking to one of the other members of the crew. Glancing behind the woman she was talking to Arizona shot Callie an apologetic look and smiled gently. Callie turned and slumped her shoulders to make her way off the plan. The look Arizona gave her told her not to wait and she would catch her later. Just as Callie was making her way through the carpark she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

 _Sorry - I didn't know I had to stay back. I know our date isn't until tomorrow night but want to grab a quick coffee now - A x_

 _Sure. See you in 15 - C x_

Arizona arrived at the coffee place a few minutes before the brunette and placed an order for the pair. She was nervous about what Callie would think about not wanting to share their relationship right away. Callie had always seemed like a fairly open person who let people from work into her personal life. It was difficult to not let people in with what they do for work when your colleagues are the people you spend most dinners with but Arizona wanted to keep whatever was happening between them quiet until they had defined their relationship.

Arizona was playing with the paper around her coffee cup and bouncing her leg when she saw the Latina walk through the door. She gave Callie a small smile and the brunette made her way over.

"How was your day?" Arizona asked.

"It was about the same as yours but at least I get the next three nights in my own bed," Callie said thinking it was strange she asked about her work day. One of the things Callie really liked about the blonde and found so refreshing was the fact they rarely spoke about work.

"I love day runs too, it's such a treat to come home after a day of work like a 'normal person'," Arizona answered trying to delay their conversation.

The small talk continued for a few minutes which made the Latina nervous thinking about all the reasons why the blonde needed to get this coffee now and not wait until their date. Callie had become cautious about not moving too quickly with the people she was dating due to her previous disasters. She didn't want to fall into a relationship with the blonde by default by spending every night together from day one. She wanted to date Arizona and spend a few nights a week together slowly getting to know one another before falling into a relationship. _Maybe Arizona was having second thoughts about them_ Callie thought as she started biting on her lower lip.

Arizona could tell the brunette was nervous about why they were having coffee when they had a date planned for the following night. Arizona grabbed Callie's hand that was resting across the table and blurted out her concerns. "I don't.. I don't want to tell anyone about last night."

"Ahh.. Ok," Callie said dropping the blonde's hand shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Callie felt deflated. They had spent an amazing night together and now Arizona was having doubts about pursuing a relationship with the brunette. Was Arizona ashamed to be associated with her?

"No… No.. I didn't mean," Arizona started before Callie cut her off.

"It's fine Arizona you don't have to say anything, you made it clear what you thought of me when we first met. What did you say? Oh yea.. that's right you said I was some kind of 'player'. Right?"

"Callie," Arizona said trying to reason the second Callie took a breath.

"No… you are no better. I said that I didn't want it to be a one night fling you should have been honest with me."

With that Callie got up collected her bag and left the coffee shop leaving the blonde momentarily paralysed from the rant she just received. Grabbing a twenty from her wallet and throwing it on the table she ran after the brunette who seemed to be approaching her car very quickly.

"Callie, wait let me explain!" Arizona yelled after the brunette knowing she had one last chance to get her to stop before getting in her car and driving away.

Callie slowed down and turned to face the blonde. Arizona could tell the brunette had been crying by her tear stained face. Arizona could help but let her heart melt a little. She loved that Callie is so far from the tough and brave exterior she shows to the world. Arizona felt privileged that the brunette allowed her to see the vulnerable side of her personality.

"Where we work people talk. I really like you and want the opportunity to get to know you without being the big gossip of the month, " Arizona explained stepping closer to the brunette to wipe her tear stained face with her thumb.

"Look at me Callie, I really like you but I came from international because I couldn't handle all the gossip about my last relationship. I'm not saying I want to hide you I just don't want to ruin this by telling people at work just yet."

Callie started to smile as she looked at the sincerity in the eyes of the blonde.

"I just want to know if you have told anyone yet?" Arizona asked.

"No I didn't want to tell anyone either. I love Mark be her is more of a gossip than the women."

"One more thing. I sometimes say stupid things before thinking. Next time I do that I need you to let me explain. Deal?" Arizona asked.

"Deal," Callie replied.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow night at eight. I'm with a different crew tomorrow so I'll call you when I land about 6 to let you know I'll be on time." Arizona said in her most authoritative tone.

"Ok."

* * *

Callie looked at her watch seeing it was only 7:50 when she heard a knock on the door. _Great she's one of those overly prompt people and i'm not quite ready._ Callie usually isn't late to events but she doesn't understand the need some people have to be early to everything and Arizona seemed to be the type of person that was 10-15 minutes early to everything.

Callie made her way to the front door as she put her earrings in. She opened the front door to see the blonde standing their in the most amazing red knee length dress that showed off her amazingly toned legs. Callie could never believe how fit Arizona was, their lifestyle made it very difficult to eat well consistently and have a regular workout routine but this woman was toned she must really put some effort into looking good.

Arizona could feel Callie's eye on her and smiled as she noticed the brunette blatantly checking her out at the front door. "So can I come in?"

"Yea, sure I'm not quite ready, I'll be ready to go in five minutes," Callie said gesturing the blonde inside.

Arizona walked past Callie who was closing the door behind her and stood in the entry way. "Omph," Callie said as she turned around and ran into the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Callie asked.

Arizona just stood there giving her a dimpled smile, leaning forward and grabbing her neck to give the woman a kiss. The kiss was slow and tender before Arizona moved away knowing that if it continued they wouldn't be going anywhere. "Nothing, I just wanted to say hi properly."

"Well, hi," the brunette smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Go get ready, I have a date with a sexy Latina," the blonde winked.

"Ohh really. What's she like?"

"She seems ok. I haven't decided yet." the blonde shrugged and walking into the apartment taking a seat on the couch as Callie finished getting ready for their date.

* * *

AN - I love reading your reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

"Well, hi," the brunette smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

"Go get ready, I have a date with a stunning latina," the blonde winked.

"Ohh really. What's she like?"

"She seems ok. I haven't decided yet." the blonde shrugged and walking into the apartment taking a seat on the couch as Callie finished getting ready for their date.

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Callie asked.

"Calliope, you can't be in control of everything. You will find out when you need to know," the blonde scolded.

"I just thought I was going to organise this date."

"Well you were until you had your little freak out yesterday," the blonde teased giving Callie a playful nudge across the seat in the car.

"Mmm Ok," Callie said raising her eyebrow before continuing, "Well it better be good Robbins, I'm amazing at dates so I have pretty high expectations."

"Oh Calliope... I will look after you," Arizona said dropping an octave and grabbing Callie's thigh in the seat bside her.

The sound of Arizona's voice went straight to Callie's core. Since meeting the blonde, Callie had spent so much time on remaining in control around the blonde. However, since the other night she couldn't help but fully appreciate the almost impossible balance Arizona had mastered between being adorable and sexy at the same time. Callie could no longer control her body's response when Arizona tried to get a reaction from the brunette. Arizona could sense the goosebumps that would have formed on Callie's skin and decided to delicately run a single finger up the inside of her thigh stopping just before she met Callie's centre. Callie's breath hitched and she moved uncomfortably in her seat knowing she couldn't control herself much longer if the blonde didn't stop what she was doing.

"Arizona, focus on the road."

* * *

"I can't believe you brought me here," Callie said like a happy child running up to the WWII fighter.

Arizona had spent the last half an hour chasing Callie around the Air and Space Museum. She loved seeing Callie so happy and carefree like she was now. Callie usually liked to show people around with her 'badass' and 'hardcore' exterior making the blonde feel honored that the brunette had slowly let her in. Arizona loved seeing the 'cute' and 'soft' side to the brunette that was so often hidden from the world and apparently aeroplanes brought out this woman's inner child.

When they first arrived Callie quickly passed through the space section claiming that 'space was for nerds' and stay in the atmosphere was way better' not realising that by saying those things she herself looked more like a nerd.

"So you like?" Arizona said walking up behind Callie who was standing looking at a P-51 Mustang.

"I love, I can't believe you got us after hours access."

Callie turned around and kissed Arizona thanking her for what she had organised for the date. Knowing that if she was planning a date for the blonde she probably couldn't have done any better.

"I have my ways," the blonde said giving the brunette another kiss and leaning into their embrace.

"But really how did you organise this?" Callie asked.

"My dad being a military man has some friends that volunteer here on the weekends."

Callie just smiled and grabbed Arizona's hand dragging her to the front of the aircraft explaining the engine they used in the Mustang. At this stage Arizona wasn't listening to what Callie was rambling about because Arizona couldn't care less about aeroplane engines but she loved watching Callie in her element.

"Arizona, are you even listening to me?" Callie asked realising what she was going on about was of very little interest to the blonde.

"Yea Calliope, that's good hey."

Callie rolled her eyes knowing the blonde had no idea what she was agreeing with before they spent the next hour looking at all the planes on display. Callie seemed to have a strange fact about every aircraft exhibit they walked past still telling the blonde even though it was going in one ear and out the other.

The women walked out of the museum hand in hand and Callie had the biggest grin on her face telling Arizona she did a great job for their second date.

"Alright Calliope ready for part two of out date?"

* * *

Arizona drove to the next part of their date stopping along the way to pick up some pizza along the way. She wanted to continue with the aviation theme of the night so she drove them to a park on the approach path for the Boston international airport.

The two women sat on a picnic rug in front of the car enjoying their pizza with an aircraft coming into landing every few minutes. After they finished the pizza Callie lay down on the rug and looked to the sky, Arizona immediately took it as an invitation to lay on her shoulder. The brunette immediately accepted the blonde in her arms and placed her hand around the smaller woman's waist.

"Thank-you so much for tonight," Callie said looking down at the woman giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

Arizona smiled as she looked into those big brown eyes and leaned up to kiss the brunette. The kiss was slow and passionate. Eventually breaking the kiss Callie leaned back and put a lock of blonde hair behind Arizona's ear. Arizona settled back into Callie's arms, "You're so welcome Calliope."

"We should go though, otherwise I'm going to fall asleep," Arizona said after a few minutes.

"Sounds good, where to next?" Callie asked hoping for an invitation to Arizona's place.

"How about a coffee at my place, it's closer."

Callie had the biggest grin on her face when she received the invitation from the blonde. Arizona saw the look on Callie's face and playfully slapped the brunette on the arm. "I actually mean a coffee. I'm not that easy," She said getting up of the rug.

Callie bounced of the rug and grabbed the smaller women on her arms from behind and whispered into her ear. "I know you're not easy, I'm just irresistible and I want to thank-you for tonight."

Arizona shivered when she felt Callie's warm breath on her ear and the little nip she gave the blonde when she finished her sentence. Arizona turned around in the brunette's arms and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Well Calliope, I'm a third date kinda girl and that was date two so you're going to have to wait".

"But… the other," Callie was cut of by the blonde when she put a finger over her lips.

"Hush Calliope, begging is unbecoming. Now let's go to my place," Arizona said with a wink before turning to walk towards her car.

* * *

AN - Thanks for reading. I love to read your comments.


	12. Chapter 12

The next three weeks went so slowly for Callie and Arizona. After their second date both women were excited about the next date that Callie had planned but unfortunately every time they had a date and time organised either woman got called into work on short notice. The women hadn't even had the opportunity to see each other at work because Arizona had been rostered to a different crew for the month. Callie was becoming frustrated by the fact she wanted to see Arizona and they were limited to their almost daily Skype conversations.

After finishing yet another long day at work, Callie looked at her watch as she slumped on her hotel bed. She smiled realising that Arizona would have already landed in Miami and she would be able to Skype her in an hour. Callie was so excited to talk to her... girlfriend? _Wait was Arizona her girlfriend?_ They hadn't discussed it and it seemed to soon because they had only been on two dates but over the last few weeks they had spoken as much as possible and Callie loved learning as much as she could about Arizona.

After spending the next hour passing time watching netflix on her iPad, Callie's heart skipped a beat when she saw Arizona's Skype notification come up.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I've missed you," Callie started.

"It's been a long few days," Arizona said shuffling against the headboard in her hotel room half a country away.

Callie loved how Arizona seemed to be comfortable around her even just after a couple of dates. Her highlight of the day was the evening Skype call with the blonde who always wore her pyjamas that consisted of a tight tank top and extremely short shorts which left little to Callie's imagination when the camera was sitting the right way. Callie would often have to remind herself not to get lost in the thoughts of having Arizona's body under hers once again.

"Mmm."

"Calliope, are you even listening to me?"

"Of Course I am but you are wearing those little pyjamas again and I am excited about having you in my arms again."

"I know. But it's been so long we almost need to start at date one again," Arizona chuckled enjoying how she could tease the brunette.

"That is not happening," Callie said firmly but will a playful eyebrow raise.

"So, what have you got planned for our date?"

"Well, we both have three days off so I probably won't let you leave my apartment after we get back from the date."

"Is that so?"

"Mmm. It is but you won't want to leave either because I am that good," Callie smirked.

"I've had better," Arizona said. _Lie_ she thought to herself. Arizona loved the connection she felt with Callie even though they had one really had two dates. Secretly Arizona was happy they had the last few weeks apart. As much as she missed the brunette she was glad they had the opportunity to take things slow and actually get to know each other. After her past experiences she knew she would have a difficult time truly letting Callie in but since their first date she had slowly been tearing down her walls brick by brick.

"We both know that's not true," Callie scoffed loving their banter.

"Callie, I have work early so I better go."

"Ok...I'll see you in three days time beautiful."

"Goodnight Callie."

 _These three days better go very quickly_ Callie thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Callie arrived at home after a long few weeks at work she had the next 3 days at home before she was due to go back to work. She looked at her watch knowing she wouldn't have that much time to get ready for her date after her last flight of the day was delayed by an hour. After quickly getting ready and tidying her apartment hopeful that the blonde would spend the night she was knocking on the blonde's apartment door.

"Hi," Arizona said as she opened the door to her apartment. Callie's only response was to step forward and embrace the small woman in a hug while taking in the smell of her neck.

"I've missed you," Callie finally whispered in her ear before leaning back and capturing Arizona's lips.

"I've missed you too," Arizona said smiling as she pulled back from their kiss. She loved how Callie allowed her to see her vulnerable side.

Callie took the blonde's hand after she got her bag and the pair made their way to Callie's car. The car ride was comfortable and easy finally having a chance to properly catch up.

"We're here," Callie proclaimed parking the car.

"Um… ok," Arizona said looking around at the empty almost eerie dark carpark.

"Well you coming."

"Yea," she replied unbuckling her seat belt when Callie's hand rested on her's with a huge smile.

"Sorry.. I couldn't resist. You took me on an amazing date and you thought the best I could do was a creepy car park."

"Calliope. That's not funny," Arizona scolded slapping the brunettes arm so glad they weren't staying here.

"I had to keep you on your toes. It's only five minutes from here don't worry."

The women arrived at the Waterfront park to the most amazing picnic set-up. The rug had a few candles a antipasto platter, wine and two gourmet pizzas sitting the the middle.

"Calliope, how did you organise this?" Arizona asked confused because Callie had been with her for almost the last hour.

"I had Mark, set it up which is why we stopped at the carpark."

"Well I like."

Both women settled into the picnic rug as Callie poured them each a glass of wine. Callie still felt that the date didn't measure up to the date Arizona had planned a few weeks prior but she smiled when she saw a smile on the blonde's face. Arizona loved the atmosphere of the city lights, fairy lights and the candles Callie had organised around the rug.

After they ate their food, the women decided to lay down on the rug and look up at the stars and lights of the city. Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder and played with the simple gold necklace around her neck.

"So have you heard?" Arizona asked reluctantly.

"Heard what?"

"About the job?"

"No, not yet it's a good opportunity but I'm not sure," Callie said truthfully about the amazing position she was offered the week before. Callie would love this new job but the truth was she didn't want to leave Boston at this stage in her life. She was ready to focus on other things and she was loving how things were going with the blonde and didn't feel that moving away would make their new relationship any easier.

"Ohh ok," Arizona said. She didn't want the brunette to move away but they weren't 'girlfriends' yer so it wasn't really her place to have an opinion.

"Don't worry when I know more. I'll talk to you," Callie said noticing how insecure the blonde was looking.

Arizona just leaned up and kissed Callie not knowing what else she could say to sway the brunette's decision.

"Come on, I have dessert at home," Callie said.

* * *

The drive back to Callie's place was filled with almost silence with stolen glances with both women trying to tease the other. As they pulled up at a traffic light she ran two fingers up the brunette's toned thighs under the red dress she was wearing that had made its way further up her thigh as she sat down in the car seat. While they were stopped at the lights Arizona's fingers became bolder inching higher and higher up the blonde's thigh. She pulled at the seat belt slightly with her free hand to lean over and reach Callie's neck and leaving a few open mouth kisses before whispering "I can't wait to thank-you for tonight."

Using all her willpower to concentrate on the road the brunette was thankful the lights changed to green as she took off and push the blonde's hand away giving her a stern looking glare trying to hide the arousal that had been building. The blonde was enjoying the effect she was having on the brunette by her not so subtle teasing, she loved seeing the desperation mixed with a level of need and want in Callie's eyes. Even at the start of her last relationship Arizona can't remember feeling this wanted and being wanted by Callie Torres felt amazing!

Callie was to caught up in her thoughts to bother responding to the blonde, she wanted… no needed Arizona tonight. She has quickly become addicted to the blonde and she doesn't know if she could ever quench the thirst and hunger she was feeling especially after the long wait.

* * *

On the elevator ride up to Callie's apartment, the two women stood side by side with the hand to themselves in silence looking towards the door. Arizona could feel Callie's eyes boring into her skin and she could sense the smug grin on the brunettes face without even turning to face the woman beside her.

"I already said you are here for a coffee," Callie said getting off the elevator mirroring what she had been told when she was shut down on their second date. Callie walked towards her door and sent the blonde a suggestive wink.

"Coffee yeah.. sounds good," Arizona winked knowing the brunette wanted so much more. Arizona quickly followed the brunette eyeing those amazing curves under that dress just a few paces in front of her.

Callie reached her door and shuffled through her bag trying to find her key when Arizona once again came up behind the blonde and whisper something in her ear. Arizona's had learnt on their first night together that behind the brunette's ear were super sensitive and a simple whisper in her ear would make her skin erupt in goosebumps and often a small whimper would escape those plump lips. "So what type of coffee do you have?" Arizona whispered sweeping the hair behind her neck.

Callie was still struggling to find her keys due to the highly distracting woman behind her who was now running her hands up and down the brunette's sides. "You didn't tell me what I could drink," Arizona said thankful that she had worn high heels when she suckled on the back of Callie's bare neck to get some extra height.

"Ahh… Umm," was all the brunette could muster.

Finally Callie found the key and put it into the lock while Arizona was still trying to distract her.

The door wasn't even shut when Arizona was thrown into it, with the zipper of her dress being quickly pulled down.

"Off." Callie growled pulling at shoulders of the dress currently worn by the blonde.

Obeying the demanding woman, Arizona quickly discarded the dress to let it pool in the floor before stepping out. Arizona loved the dominance that Callie mustered in these moments, she loved feeling of being at the mercy of the brunette. Callie pushed Arizona further into the apartment and before long Arizona was bent over the couch only feet from the door, her panties gone in the process. Callie was on a roll, taking full charge of the situation and Arizona wasn't going to argue.

"God you're so wet," Callie's fingers collected the abundance of liquid between the blonde's legs using the arousal to coat her fingers. "So wet, you have been wanting me to do this all night" She purred into the woman's back kissing down her spine.

"You have been teasing me with the touching and the whispering. Haven't you Arizona."

Callie continued to enjoy teasing the woman by kissing her shoulders and playing with her folds earning the occasional whimper. "You have been teasing me to get what you want haven't you," Callie said again with no response. "Answer me, Arizona" she finally demanded biting the blondes shoulder.

"Yea...Pl..Please." Arizona begged. The teasing had gone on too long and she needed, more than anything, to be taken and have a release.

"You want me to fuck you?" Callie was also fully aroused and she wished she wasn't fully clothed in this moment. Seeing Arizona almost naked for the second time, bent over the back of her couch, a glistening sheen of arousal peeking out between her legs Callie knew that her own panties were soaked.

"Tell me what you want." Callie ordered as she push one finger into the blonde.

Arizona whimpered "I need more. Touch me," she begged, her throbbing clit needing attention. She didn't even care that she was completely at Callie's will because, it felt so good. Callie immediately added another finger using her thumb to apply pressure to her clit.

Fisting the couch in her hands, Arizona held on tight as her body was thrown forward with each thrust, fingers rubbing in unison with the movement of her body. She could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs as she was taken without apology. Moans and grunts filled the room, Arizona's hips working their own strength into Callie's thrusts.

Callie was so turned on by feeling Arizona squeezing her fingers, moaning each time she hit the right spot. With Arizona begging for release, telling Callie how fucking good she was making her feel, she realised she didn't want her to come yet.

"I'm so close. Fuck me, please Callie. I want you to feel me. Please." Arizona begged lifting her hips to encourage the blonde to continue.

"Sit on the couch, I want to taste you" Callie said in a demanding voice.

Arizona quickly took her place on the couch when Callie knelt down immediately taking her clit into her mouth and sucking knowing this wasn't the time to tease. Arizona was crying out begging for more.

"Come for me," Callie demanded. Not long after Arizona reached her peak with a loud moan and legs clamped around the brunette's head.

After Arizona came down from her high, Callie kissed her softly and took her into bed knowing it was going to be a long night.

The next morning Callie woke up with the blonde wrapped around her smiling at how peaceful the blonde looked and how happy she was in this moment. Quietly shifting herself of the bed not wanting to wake the blonde she got up and found her clothes in the living room so happy that she had the next three days with the blonde.

Not wanting to wake the blonde, Callie started making some coffee as she heard a quiet 'Calliope' coming from the from the bedroom. Walking back into the room she saw the most adorable and naked blonde sitting up on the bed slightly rubbing her eyes and adjusting to the light with her messy blonde hair falling around her shoulders

"Where were you?" Arizona asked disappointed that she woke up alone.

"Making you breakfast." Callie said making her way over to the blonde to kiss her good morning.

Callie left a soft kiss on Arizona's lips as she felt two hands wrapping around her waist and not letting go. "Arizona, I should make us breakfast. you will need your strength for later, " Callie said with a sly grin.

"No," Arizona simply replied shuffling over and pulling the brunette back into the bed.

"You're right this is so much better," Callie hummed.


End file.
